Trouble 5
by Chappy loves Strawberry
Summary: On the first day of High school, Temari meets four kunoichis which soon become her closest friends. They call themselves Trouble 5, for all the trouble that they cause around school. Two years later, they come across a new group who tries to steal their thunder, Akatsuki flirts, and a vengeful Karin. How troublesome... Currently discontinuing.
1. Prologue

**Trouble 5**

**Prologue: How Trouble 5 came to be**

It was a typical morning at Konoha as freshman Temari No Sabaku walked to Konoha High: A school for ninjas. Even though she didn't know where the school was, she wasn't going to stop and ask someone for directions. She could find the school herself without anybodys help.

Temari was wearing a lavender kimono that reached mid-thigh with a red sash tied around her waist. Her kimono was off the shoulder so you could see her fish net longsleeve that reached her wrist. The sleeves of her kimono hung a few inches above her wrist and she wore her finger less gloves on both of her hands. She also wore fish nets on both of her legs; the fish net on her right leg reaching from below her knee to her ankle and the fish net on her left leg worn around her thigh. She was also wearing black leather boots that was high enough to show a few inches of her fish net legging on her right leg.

She had originally attended Suna High but had to transfer to Konoha when she had found that she could not attend a normal school since she was a ninja. As much as she loved that school and wanted to stay, she had no choice but to leave since her father had already filled out her transfer papers. Her brothers had tried to help her by convincing their father to let her stay but his choice was final. So here she was now, her first day at a ninja school in a foreign country.

_Damn it all._ She thought to herself grumply. _I shouldn't even be here... _

As she walked, she saw a girl about the same age as herself walking towards her. The girl was waving to her. Temari turned to check if the girl was waving to another person. _Nope, no one else but me. _

"Hey! Wait up!" the girl yelled at her. Temari stopped walking and looked at her.

The girl had pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore her Konoha head band on her head to hold her bangs up though, some wisps of her bangs still fell over her forehead underneath the head band. She also wore a marroon robe that reached mid-thigh, just a few centimeters or so below her black mini skirt. It had sleeves that reached between her shoulder and elbow and it was also open so it revealed her black leather tank top. Around her waist was a loose belt which contained her katana. On both of her wrists, she wore a red braclet. She also wore heavy black leather boots similar to Temari's except it had a buckle on the side.

"Do I know you?" Temari asked as she crossed her arms. The girl shook her head. "So what do you want?"

"I want to be your friend." the girl smiled. "I'm Sakura. And you ma'am, look like you have no idea where you're going."

Temari snorted. "Yeah I do. I'm going to Konoha High."

"Well you're going the wrong way." Sakura sniggered as she walked past Temari. "C'mon, it's this way."

"I didn't ask for your help." Temari snapped.

"And I didn't offer." She countered while walking. "Now let's go. We're gonna be late."

Temari scowled at Sakura for a while before quickly walking towords her. Once they were walking side by side, she smirked.

"You know, you're probably the first person to ever talk to me like that. You got spunk girl. I think I'm gonna like you."

Sakura smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. Say, you still didn't tell me your name."

"It's Temari."

"Ah.. Nice to meet ya Temari."

"You too."

"You a freshman here?"

"Hai. I just transfered from Suna High. You?"

"Yes. Why'd you transfer?"

"Cause I'm a ninja." Temari replied non-chalantly. "Turns out that normal people can feel intimidated around ninjas... You're one too right?" She said as she pointed to Sakuras katana.

Sakura nodded and smirked. "I've got a feeling that you're going to hate this school."

"Why is that?" Temari asked as she approached the school.

The school had 2 story tall buildings. There were a total of 4 buildings including the library. The color of the buildings were a faded green but it still looked decent. There was a fence around the school and a gate. The fields were healthy and there were trees on every open area of the field but not too much though. It'd look like a forest if there were that many trees.

As Temari walked through the gates with Sakura, still waiting for an answer, she was greeted by loud shriek. She covered her ears and looked for the creator of the horrible sound.

Sakura sighed. "That, was Ino."

"Is that the reason why I'm gonna hate this place?"

"Eh, I guess you could say that it's one of the reasons." Sakura shrugged.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "You mean there are OTHER reasons?"

"Yup."

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" the voice shrieked again.

Temari looked forward and saw a blonde with icey blue eyes jogging up to them. The girl had her long platinum blonde hair up into a high pony tail, her side bangs covering her right eye. She wore a sleeve-less purple turtle neck that was loose around her neck. She also wore a purple skirt that was ripped on the left side to show her left thigh that was bandaged. Her Konoha head band was tied loosley around her waist. Her wrists and hands were bandaged except for her fingers. She wore a 1 1/2 inch heeled leather boots.

"What do you want Ino-pig?"

Ino scowled at her. "Watch your mouth Forehead."

Sakura scoffed and glared at her. Ino did the same and electricity started to show between the two kunoichis.

Temari rolled her eyes and coughed. The girls in front of her stopped glaring at each other and looked at the sandy blonde next to them.

"Who're you?" Ino asked curiously.

"This is Temari. She's new here." Sakura replied.

"I wasn't ask you Forehead." Ino said as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms muttering "Whatever." under her breath.

Temari chuckled a bit at the two girls in front of her. "Do you two do this all the time?"

"Not ALL the time." Ino said while putting her arm on Sakuras shoulder to lean on her.

"Only when we feel like it." Sakura continued for her. "We just do it cause it's fun."

Temari nodded her head in understanding. _They're nuts. _She thought to her self.

Ino looked at her up and down and noticed the fan attatched to the Suna kunoichis back.

"Isn't that heavy?" Ino asked pointing to the fan.

"To me it isn't." Temari shrugged.

"How much does it even weigh?" Sakura asked as she walked to the fan and poked it.

Temari flicked Sakuras finger away from the giant tessen. "Stop that. And about 70 pounds."

Ino and Sakura looked at her with wide eyes.

"Damn girl! You must have insane strength!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, you have insane strength too stupid." Ino said as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura scoffed. "Oh shut it."

"So Temari, what can you do?" Ino asked quickly, ignoring Sakura.

"I can control wind with this baby." Temari said as she patted her fan proudly.

Ino squealed. "Can you show us?"

"Sure." With that, she unstrapped her fan and unfolded it, revealing one moon. She leaped back and gently swung the fan to the girls.

Sakura and Ino closed their eyes and smiled as the gently breeze hit their face. Temari landed on the ground gracefully and leaned on her fan. She smirked. _Wait until they see the REAL power of this weapon._

"I take it you're a wind element user." asked a voice behind Temari.

Temari turned her head and saw a brunette with two buns standing next to a girl with blue hair. The brunette wore a black sleevless chinese blouse, it's top buttons loose so that her black tank-top was able to be seen underneath it. She wore sweats in a lighter tone than her blouse. Her brown leather boots covering the bottom part of her sweats making it look puffy in the end. She also wore her konoha head band around her left arm. At her right arm, she wore a black glove that reached just below her elbow. Across her back, there was a gigantic scroll.

The girl next to her had blue hair had lavender eyes, her pupils barely even visible. She wore a sky blue hoodie that blended with her hair perfectly. It was long so it reached a few inches below her hips. The jacket was only half closed so you could see her black leather tube top. She also wore black shorts that was reached just above her knee. Her head band was tied around her neck, similar to how Temari wears her head band. The blue haired girl wore fishnet leggings and black 1/2 inch heeled boots that reached above her ankles.

"What's it to you?" Temari snapped. She had expected the girl to furrow her eyebrows and snap back at her but to her surprise, the brunette chuckled softly.

"Feisty. I like it." She smirked. "I'm Tenten by the way, this one here," She pointed to the blue haired girl next to her, "Is Hinata."

"H-hello." Hinata said timidly.

Temaris expression softened. "I'm Temari."

"Looks like you've met Tenten and Hinata." Ino said as she and Sakura approached the three kunoichis.

"No shit sherlock." Sakura stated to Ino as she rolled her eyes irritably.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT NOW FOREHEAD!?" Ino screamed.

"BRING IT ON INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled back.

Before they could even have a chance to make their move, they suddenly turned limp and fell to the ground face-first.

"Err, I think you over did the gentle-fist Hinata." Tenten said as she kneeled down to Ino and poke her side.

"Gomensai." Hinata said as she laughed sheepishly.

"Well at least they stopped talking." Temari said as she stood beside Sakura.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go take them to the health room. It's gonna take about 10 minutes for them to wake up." Tenten grabbed Ino's arm and swung it around her neck, Hinata did the same on the other side of Ino. Temari strapped her fan against her back then kneeled down to do the same with Sakura.

* * *

As they walked to the health room, Temari noticed that everyone in the hallways were staring at them. Temari inwardly growled. _People and their damn eye problems. _To cool herself down, she took a few deep breaths and turned to Hinata. _Hopefully having a conversation with her'll help me ignore these rude assholes._

"Oi. Hinata." Temari said harder than she intended it to be.

"H-hai Temari-san?"

"What did you do to them?" She asked as she nodded to Sakura and Ino.

"I used my byakugan and tapped their pressure points with my gentle-fist to paralyze them." she replied timidly. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Do you do this everytime they're near to killing each other?"

"Hai." Hinata said more confidently.

Temari chuckled. "You're like the peace-maker then huh?"

Hinata giggled and nodded her head.

"How about you Tenten?" She turned to the brunette. "What can you do?"

Tenten smiled evilly. "Would you like me to show you Temari-san?"

Temari looked at her curiously. "What are you planning Tenten?"

"Oh, I just thinking of how to show you. AHA! I know! Let's battle." She said the last part eagerly.

"Sure." Temari smirked.

"Great! Let's do it on the field in the back of the school during recess." Tenten beamed.

"Alright but, to make this more interesting... We should have a deal." Temari said as a plan formed in her head.

"What deal?" Tenten asked cautiously. _Maybe it was a bad idea to mention the idea of a battle..._

"Loser gets to be the winners bitch for the week."

"Deal." Tenten said with a slight chuckle. She was SO gonna win this.

Temari smiled and they continued walking to the health room in silence. She had completly forgotten about the rude stares that people were giving her cause she was focused on thinking about her battle with Tenten.

* * *

It was recess and so far, Temari had found out that she was with her 4 new friends in all of her classes. She liked the girls. No matter how strange and incompatible they were, she liked how they were open minded and loyal. It may have been only 4 hours since they all met, but she felt as if she'd known them forever.

"Oi. You ready Temari?" Tenten asked as she ginned widley.

Temari smirked and unstrapped her fan from her back. "Ready as ever can be."

The two girls went into their stances. The wind blew gently on them and Temari could feel her adreniline rushing. She was hyped. _Ohh, I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this. _Temari thought to herself with a devilish smile.

"GO TEMARI!" Sakura shouted.

"GO TENTEN!" Ino shouted. "Huh? Hinata! Where's you're optimistic spirit?!"

"Yeah Hinata. You need to cheer too!"

"Oh.. Uhmm. Go! both of you?" Hinata ended weakily.

Ino and Sakura sweatdropped then turned to the two kunoichis in front of them. The field was empty but on the bleachers there were onlookers sitting down anxiously waiting for the fight to start. The word about the fight spread quickly when Ino announced who was going to fight. Everyone knew that Tenten was one of the strongest kunoichis in the school and for her to fight with the new kid would be interesting. They were all betting on who would win. Even Tsunade, their principle, was betting that Temari would win! She was there right now talking to Asuma, the language arts teacher, about the two kunoichis on the field.

Temari and Tenten ignored the people on the bleachers which was slowly filling up. They both focused on each other.

"May the best kunoichi win." Tenten smiled. Temari nodded.

Tenten made the first move. She grabbed two scrolls from her pouch and placed it on the floor facing in an upright postion. She activated it and the two scrolls released smoke while flying and spinning into the air. It was in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. Tenten jumped between the two scrolls and she started to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weapons at Temari.

_"Rising Twin Dragons." _Tenten said as she continued to summon more and more weapons.

Everyone on the bleachers cheered for Tenten.

"No way can the new girl dodge THAT!" shouted a boy on the bleacher.

Tsunade chuckled softly. _Idiots. _She thought to herself. She had seen Temari fight. Even though it was only 2 years ago, she remembered perfectly well how strong and smart the sand kunoichi was.

Temari smirked to herself. _A weapons mistress huh? _Calmly, Temari opened her fan to show the second moon and she raised the gigantic tessen in the air and spun it in her hand, creating a tornado. The tornado had sucked up all of Tentens weapons and when Tenten returned to the ground, she stared awestruck at the tornado from Temaris fan.

_"Wind release: Sucking tornado." _Temari said as she twirled her fan. She stopped twirling it and swung her fan at the tornado. She released a strong gust of wind causing the wind from the tornado and the weapons to fly towords Tenten.

_Shit. _Tenten thought to herself. _I knew I never should've underestimated her._ Quickly grabbing another scroll from her pouch, she unrolled it and with a cloud of smoke, a metal barrier appeared between Tenten and Temari's gust of wind and weapons.

_"Summoning: Iron protection wall." _Tenten said through gritted teeth.

Once the clangs subsided from behind the barrier, Tenten walked out of the barrier and looked at the damage the attack did. Her eyes shot open wide as she saw colossal bents and scratches from both the weapons and the barriers.

"Shit, I don't think I'd EVER want to pick a fight with Temari with that fan around." Sakura laughed softly. Ino and Hinata nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

Everyone in the bleechers also stared at Temari with new-found respect. Even a certain pineapple-headed shinobi woke up from his nap just so that he could see what was gonna happen next. He analyzed her and her moves and smirked to himself. _Looks like I've found someone that might actually beat me at sparring. _

Temari was completley oblivious of the crowd on the bleachers. She opened her fan wider so that it was completley open, revealing the third and final star.

"Third star already? Huh, looks like this battle's gonna end earlier than I thought." Temari smirked. "You might wanna give up now Tenten. There's no way that you're going to survive after this attack."

Tenten scoffed. "Yeah right. There's no way that I'm giving up. You must be crazy to think that I'd do something weak like THAT." She said as she grabbed her big scroll that was attatched to her back.

"If you say so." Temari shrugged.

Tenten jumped into the sky and unrolled the scroll. Suddenly, a shower of kunais and shurikens started pouring to where Temari was standing.

_"Manipulation tools: Heavenly Chain of destruction."_

The crowd held their breath.

Temari jumped and swung her tessen to both Tenten and the shower of weapons. Two powerful hurricane-level torrents of wind suddenly appeared and it made its way towards Tenten, sucking up weapons along with it.

_ "Ninja art: Hurricane."_ Temari shouted.

Tenten crossed her arms in front of her as the hurricane surrounded her with slicing wind and weapons. _Shit, shit, SHIT! _She could feel blades slicing through her arms, legs, back, stomach, and face. Once all of the slicing was over, she dropped to the ground on her back, panting heavily. Her eyes were closed and she could feel someones chakra coming closer. She opened one eye and saw Temari looking down on her with her arms crossed across her chest.

"You know, it wasn't much of a match; kinda boring." she yawned. Then she smirked. "Let's go get you to the health room now. I don't want my bitch to look like she just got mobbed."

Tenten scoffed. "That's because I DID get mobbed." She said as she gestured towords the fallen and broken weapons on the ground.

Temari chuckled. "Whatever. Leh'go bitch." She said as she helped Tenten up.

"Temari! Tenten!" A voice shouted as they walked across the field. The two turned and saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata running towards them.

"You did really well Temari!" Sakura said once the three of them were in front of Tenten and Temari.

"Thank's Sakura." Temari replied to the pinkette.

"Are you okay Tenten?" asked Hinata with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Nope. That's why Temari's taking to to the health room right now." Tenten replied to Hinata honestly.

Sakura laughed softly. "Sit down Tenten, the damages don't look too severe so I'll just heal you here."

"You're a medic Sakura?" Temari asked, eyebrows raised. She nodded.

After a few minutes of watching Sakura heal Tenten, she slapped Tentens back and stood up. "There, all done. You did pretty damn good too Tenten. I don't think I'd last that long if I was to ever battle Temari."

"Hmm I dont know Sakura. I think you would. Wanna battle now to see?" Temari asked as she started to unstrap her tessen from her back.

"No way. I'm going to **die** after you swing that thing." Sakura said as she held her two hands up in a defensive position.

Temari laughed. "I was just kidding Sakura. I used up most of my chakra with that last move anyway."

Sakura sighed in relief. _Oh thank Kami. _

"Hey Tenten, you remember Karin right?" Ino asked changing the subject.

Tenten nodded in response.

"She yelled 'Tenten! you weak pussy!' while you were inside the barrier."

Tenten scowled. "That bitch."

"Wait. Who's this Karin?" Temari asked slowly. If anyone was going to insult any of her friends, it was going to be HER. Not some random son of a bitch on the bleachers. _This Karin chick's gonna get it now._

"That red head with the glasses on the bleachers." Hinata said as she pointed to a girl sitting on the bleachers with three other boys and a girl. The red head, a.k.a Karin, was wearing a light purple long sleeve, it's bottom buttons open to reveal her belly button. She was wearing black shorts that looked more like panties and pink vans.

Temari scoffed. "Don't worry about her Tenten. I bet she fucks with each of those guys every night."

The whole group laughed.

"Thanks Temari." Tenten said grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't think that we should let her get off the hook so easily." Ino announced. Everyone agreed.

"Anyone got any ideas on what we should do as revenge?" Sakura asked.

Temari chuckled. "I got an idea. Let's pull a prank on her."

The 4 kunoichis ears perked up and they leaned closer to Temari.

"What kind of prank?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"A REALLY good prank." Temari smiled devilishly. "So here's the plan, Tenten will set up a stink bomb trap in her locker. Don't worry about how to get the stink bomb. I have one in my pouch right now." Temari answered the unasked question. She continued. "Hinata, you use your byakugan to see keep guard if any of her 'friends' come." She stopped and looked at Ino. "What can YOU do?"

"I can go into peoples minds and control them." she giggled. "I can also look into their memories and look for their deepest and darkest secret."

"Great. So how do you do it?" Temari asked.

"Like this." Ino made her hand seals and made a box with her two pointy fingers and thumbs, pointing it to Sakura.

"Damn it Ino if you fucking dare try to get into my mind and control me, I will-"

_"Mind body switch technique!"_ Inos body suddenly went limp and Temari caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Tada!" Ino-as-Sakura said as she squealed. She made some hand seals again and Sakura sighed as Ino left her body. When Ino got back to her body, she looked at Sakura and giggled at her irked expression.

"Never. Again." she growled to Ino.

"Whatever." Ino replied as she dusted her skirt off.

"So you aim the box thing you made with your fingers to the person and then you're in them?"

"Yup yup. But if I miss then I return back to my body and I won't wake up until 5 minute's up."

"Ahh. Alright. Sakura, you'll watch her body while she's inside of Karin."

Sakura sniggered. "That's what she said." She sang.

"Oh shut up Sakura." Temari smiled. "Anyway, I'll distract her her so that she'll stay in one place while you aim. So, who's in?"

"Me!" They all shouted.

"Sweet. Hmmm. I think we should have a name for this group." Temari thought aloud.

"Yeah she's right..." Tenten said. "OH! How about 'Konoha Kunoichi?"

"Bitch if you take a good look at my head band, you'll see that I'm not from Konoha." Temari said as she tapped her head band.

"Oh right..." Tenten chuckled sheepishly.

"How about 'Trouble 5?'" Hinata suggested timidly. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "I-it only makes sense since we're going to cause trouble and there's only 5 of us."

"I like it." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah, even me." -Tenten

"Hinata you're BRILLIANT!" Ino said as she pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"A-arigatou." Hinata said breathlessly.

"So Trouble 5 it is." Temari smirked.

"We should also say something everytime we finish the prank successfully." Tenten suggested.

"Hn. Something like. 'Prank success.' and then some high-fives and fist bumps exchanges?" Sakura offered.

"Yeah! Like that!"

"Alright." Temari said. "So, shall we commence operation 'Stink bomb'?"

Everyone in the group smirked. "Hell yeah!" they all said in unison.

Temari chuckled. "Let the prank begin."

* * *

After everything was set up for the prank, Temari went into action. As she saw Karin walking by her self along the hallways carrying a stack of books, she "accidentally" bumped into her.

"I'm SO sorry!" Temari gasped.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Just help me get the fucking books will you?" she snapped.

Temari smirked silently to herself and bent down to help Karin get the books. Karin froze while she was getting the last book then smirked.

"Mind switch success." Ino-as-Karin said to Temari.

Temari nodded then stood up. As did Karin. Then, they walked away as if nothing happened.

_Part 1 of operation Stink Bomb: Check. Time to check on part 2. _With that, she took the longer way to Karins locker, meeting Sakura, an unconcious Ino, Tenten and Hinata along the way. They stopped walking when they were only a few lockers away from Karins.

The red head looked at them an she gave them a thumbs up sign. Then she opened the locker. Just as the locker opened, Ino released her mind controling jutsu and she was immidiatley back in her original body.

"Oh my thin, thin, thin body. I've missed youuuu." Ino cooed as she hugged herself. She then returned her focus to Karin who suddenly squealed at her now wide open locker.

The girls laughed and shouted "Prank Success!" to each other. Temari went to Sakura and Hinata and she gave both of them a noogie on their heads.

"Woohoo!" She shouted. Sakura and Hinata giggled and they all suddenly crinkled their noses.

"Karin you smell like shit." Tenten laughed. Karin turned to her and growled.

"You bitches will pay for this." She said through gritted teeth.

"We'd LOVE to see you try." Temari said.

The people around them started laughing and crinkling their noses to Karin. Trouble 5 turned around and started to walk away. Temari turned to follow but stopped.

"You know, if you or ANYONE ever messes with Trouble 5, just know that it means that you'll be digging your own grave." Temari said coldly to Karin and to anyone else who heard.

Karin gulped. She then huffed and turned to walk to the girls restroom.

Temari then continued to walk to the girls._ Yup, I'm going to have an interesting life here in Konoha allright. I didn't expect it to be like this, but at least I'll be living life to the fullest. _Temari laughed softly to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Review, Follow, Favorite it. I don't mind which one you choose just as long as its one of it (Or may I suggest all of it :3). If you guys want to see what Trouble 5 looks like, look at the cover. If you want to see the rest of the picture, type "Hinata,Ino,Temari,and Sakura" on google. ****I kinda messed with Sakura, Ino and Hinatas clothing a little bit in the fanfiction so it may appear kind of differently in the picture. I also made up Tentens clothing too since she wasn't in the picture. The picture pretty much inspired me to write this story too hahaha. Chapter 1 shall be up in a few days. (:**

**- Fangasm**


	2. Chapter 1: Two years later

Trouble 5

Chapter 1: Two years later.

**"WAKE UP BIIIAAAATCH!" **Sakura yelled as she jumped on Temari who grunted and made an effort to push her off with no success.

"Doggy pile on Temari!" Tenten announced from the hallway. The sound of three pairs of feet suddenly could be heard as they ran through the halls to Temaris room.

"Oh shit." Temari mummbled. Before she could sit up, she felt the weight of 4 giggling girls on her stomach. "Get. The hell. Off of me. You annoying. Witches." she said as she gasped for air.

It had been exactly two years since the day that Trouble 5 was established. Everything had changed ever since that day. Temari had moved in with Tenten sometime during the last year. As did the other girls. They had all grown close and they have also had their shares in getting into trouble for the things that they did at school; like pranks, fighting, ect. Apparently, after the stink bomb prank, they had gained a very high amount of haters. But most of the people at school still loved them for their hilarious/genius/cruel pranks. They became inseperable and had viewed each other as sisters.

"I SAID. GET OFF!" Temari shouted at the top of her lungs. The 4 girls on top of her jumped off and stood by her bed, all wearing goofy smiles on their faces. Temari stared at each of them wearily through half lidded eyes. "Okay. Who did it?" she sighed.

"Did what Temari?" Sakura asked confused. Temari looked at each of them again. Then her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that it's-"

"The second year anniversary for Trouble 5?" Ino squealed. "It is!"

Tenten, Ino and Sakura hopped onto Temaris bed and jumped up and down, much to Temari's annoyance. "Hinata, you're officially my favorite."

Hinata giggled. "C'mon freaks. Breakfast is ready." Another change was Hinatas attitude towards them. She had become more and more rascal and only acted that way whenever she was with Trouble 5. Around other people, she was same old shy Hinata.

The three girls stopped jumping up and down and quickly walked out of the door. "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO DO THE DISHES!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh hell no." Temari said as she noticed that she was gonna be the last one. Laughing, she got out and rushed downstairs. To her disappointment, all the girls were already seated around the round table and was laughing at Temari.

"Oh har har har." She mocked.

"Chill Temari. If it makes you feel any better, I'll do tonights dishes." Tenten said still laughing.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever Bitch." She took a seat between Sakura and Tenten and grabbed a plate. "So where are we gonna go to celebrate Trouble 5's second anniversary?"

Sakura rose from her seat and stood on her chair. "Drum roll por favor."

The girls drummed their hands on the table then stopped when Sakura held up her hand.

"To YoNinja! That new frozen yougurt restaurant across the street from the park."

The girls cheered and Sakura held up her hand again. "We're going straight after school and no invites. Only us. Capiche?"

"Why the hell would we want Ciche? It's breakfast Sakura, NOT dinner." Ino corrected stupidly.

"Ino, CAPICHE, as in 'understood?' Not the fucking dish." Temari laughed aloud.

"Oh.." Ino chuckled in embarressment. "My bad."

The whole table laughed and continued to talk and eat. Once they were all through, Temari took the dishes to the sink and started to clean it while the others walked upstairs to freshen up and change for school.

When she was done, she quickly walked upstairs and took a shower. Once she was done taking a shower, she took her mini-fan from her desk and flicked her wrist applying little chakra to her small fan. A gust of wind appeared out of the fan and it completley dried her hair. Quickly, she changed into her typical lavender kimono, fishnets and sash. She put on her boots and quickly rushed to join the rest of Trouble 5 in the living room while tying her hair up into its normal 4 ponytails.

Everyone in the room was wearing the same outfit as they wore on the first day that they've met. Though, it was all altered so that it could fit the growing girls body. They haven't bothered to change their appearences since there wasn't really anybody to impress. All the boys at school already loved them!

"Took you long enough Bitch." Tenten smirked.

"Whatever, let's just go." Temari said as she strapped her iron tessen to her back.

"I'm driving!" Sakura said as she took the key from the coffee table.

Everyone followed her as they walked out of the two story house to the shiny red 2013 nissan altima. Even though they all know that they could just walk to school, Ino insisted that they buy the car so that they would arrive at school with style. "How else are we supposed to keep our badass reputation if we show up all sweaty from the walk?" she had said when she tried to convince the other girls. Reluctantly, they agreed and had all took extra missions from their principle/hokage Tsunade during the summer so that they could afford the expensive car. It was worth every penny and they also had alot of extra money left so they bought a shiny blue mini-cooper.

After putting Temaris fan, Sakuras katana, and Tentens scroll in the trunk, Sakura hopped onto the drivers seat, Ino on her right. Temari, Hinata, and Tenten sat in the back. Sakura started the car and rolled the four windows all the way down. She turned on the stereo and it started playing "Empire state of mind" by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys.

"Ooh! Turn it up Sakura." Tenten said as she rocked her head to the beat. Sakura turned up the volume to blasting and they drove away in the direction of school. Half way through the end of the music, Ino turned the volume down.

"Hey!" Everyone in the car exclaimed.

"Oh relax, they're gonna play it again later anyway so stop complaining."

Sakura and Hinata pouted while Tenten and Temari leaned back against their seats, glaring at the blonde.

"Anyway." She continued, ignoring the glares and the pouts. "Ever heard of 'The Shinobi shadows?'"

That seemed to pique the girls interest. "The what?" They asked in unison.

"'The Shinobi shadows.'" Ino repeated as she took out her blush. "Rumor has it that they're trying to steal our thunder. I heard from a little birdy that they go to the same school as us too."

"Since when did THAT happen?" Tenten asked.

"9 months ago I think." Ino replied. She took out her brush and started to mix the blush together before applying it to her face.

"Why is it that only NOW we've heard of this?!" Temari exploded.

"I kinda forgot to tell you guys." Ino laughed nervously.

"When did you find out about them?" Sakura asked.

"Mm, four months after they were established."

_So she knew about this for 5 months and didn't even tell us. Typical Ino..._ Temari thought to herself as she glared at the blonde.

"How do you know if it's true or not?" Hinata asked as she looked at Ino.

"Well, I heard that Tsunade was involved with it for some reason so I mind switched into that new teacher, Kurenai. I used her body to talk to Tsunade so that I could confirm the rumor."

_ -Flashback-_

_"Mind switch success." Ino-as-Kurenai said to herself proudly as she continued to walk to the direction of the principles office. _

_ "Kurenai! Wait up." a voice behind her yelled. Kurenai froze and slowly looked over her shoulder. Asuma was walking to her with a smile on his face._

_ "Yes?" Ino-as-Kurenai asked politely. __**Shit, this is gonna take longer than I thought... **_

_ Asuma shoved his right hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. He was looking down, blushing._

_ "Would you uhm, go on a date with me tonight?" he asked nervously._

_ Kurenai smirked. __**Who knew that Asuma had a crush on the new teacher? **__Ino thought to herself amusingly._

_ "Sure." Ino-as-Kurenai said cooly. Asuma smiled and he kissed her cheek before turning around and walking away._

_ "I'll pick you up at 8. Call me later alright?" He said, back facing her._

_ Kurenai chuckled softly to herself before turning around and continuing to her destination. Once she arrived at the front door of the principles office, she calmly knocked on the door. _

_ "ENTER!" a voice inside shouted. Kurenai turned the handle and walked inside._

_ "Ohayo Tsunade-san." Ino-as-Kurenai said as she bowed._

_ "Ohayo Kurenai. Take a seat." Tsunade said as she gestured towards the seat in front of her desk. Kurenai sat down. "What brings you here?"_

_ "I wanted to ask a couple of questions." _

_ "Alright. What is it?" _

_ "Well, I want to know about this Shinobi Shadows thing. What is that?"_

_ "Ah, that's right... You're still new here. I forgot that you didn't know about the schools second most troublesome group."_

_ "Who's the first?" Ino-as-Kurenai asked even though she knew the answer._

_ "Trouble 5." Tsunade sighed. "The group consists of 5 kunoichis, Hinata Hyuuga: The innocent yet the rascal one of the group. Tenten Yamamoto: The trap setter of the group. Sakura Haruno: The defense of the group and also the back up. Ino Yamanaka: The spy of the group. and Temari No Sabaku: The leader and planner of pranks for the group." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose._

_ "I don't know WHAT to do with them... I can't expell them since the population of the school is already decreasing at a very large number. And I can't suspened them cause Kami knows WHAT they'll do to the whole town while they're not in school."_

_ "I see..." __**HAHAHAAA, she can NEVER get rid of us! **__Ino cheered to herself as she absorbed the new information. "What about The Shinobi Shadows?" _

_ "Ahh... THEM... Well, that group consists of 5 shinobis. Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Kobayashi, and Shikamaru Nara. I'm still unsure of what they do cause they usually rotate their parts... Of course, they're trouble makers just like Trouble 5, but if you were to compare the two groups, Trouble 5 would be the more evil ones."_

_ "Does Trouble 5 know about this?" Ino-as-Kurenai asked. __**Fuck no! **__Ino answered her own question._

_ "No." Tsunade said coldly. "And they will NEVER know. I've already made it clear to the students not to talk about the two groups whenever their around."_

_ "Why?" Ino scoffed inwardly. __**They obviously failed. **_

_ "Because if they found out about each other, they'll keep an eye out. And if they ever SEE each other, all hell would break loose and it'll be an all out war between the sexes."_

_ "What makes you say that?" _

_ Tsunade sighed. "The Shinobi Shadows can be douchebags and if they acted like that towards Trouble 5, the girls'll explode. You've seen how strong those 5 kunoichis and 5 shinobis are. They would simply kill each other after one battle."_

_"I see... Tsunade-san, may I make a suggestion?"_

_ "Hai."_

_ "Maybe you should put the girls together in every classes together for the next school year."_

_ "And why is that?" Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows._

_ "Well, I was just thinking that if the girls were still together in their group for every classes, it'll lessen the chances about them finding out about The Shinobi Shadows. They'll be too occupied plotting pranks so they'll be totally oblivious about the rumor about the other group."_

_ "Smart... I'll consider it. If that is all, you may go."_

_ "Hai." Kurenai bowed and walked out of the room. She then walked to her classroom and sat down. Ino relased the jutsu and was back in her body in no time._

_ -End of flashback-_

Sakura laughed. "Well done Ino. Looks like we now know for sure that we're gonna be having each other again for all periods this year."

Ino giggled. "Aren't I awesome?"

"No. You're NOT awesome. You're still the same squealing bitch that I met two years ago." Temari smirked.

Ino scowled. "Not cool Temari."

"Calm your tits. I was just kidding... ish."

Hinata giggled and Tenten burst into laughing fits.

"So what are we going to do about The Shinobi Shadows?" Hinata asked.

"I say that we need to take trouble to the next level." Sakura replied.

"Oooh, extra plotting! Me likey." Tenten said as she rubbed her hands together.

Sakura turned and they were now parked in the parking lot of the school. She switched the engine off and walked outside. "Alright dipshits. Out of the car."

Everyone got out and Temari, Tenten, and Sakura walked to the trunk to get their precious weapons. After they shut the trunk, they suddenly heard a car blasting "Miss me" by Drake featuring Lil Wayne. Trouble 5 turned their heads and saw a black mustang pulling into the parking lot.

Ino crossed her arms and stared at the car. "That's 'The Shinobi Shadows'"

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"Cause they're the only ones in school with a mustang."

"What should we do?" -Tenten

"We wait." Temari replied calmly. Everyones heads turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Did Temari just say 'We wait'?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Temari rolled her eyes. "We're going to wait because we're going to have Ino spy on them. We need to know their strengths and weaknesses before making a move." she nodded to Ino. "You mind being in one of the boys body for a while?"

Ino nodded then smiled evilly. "Maybe I can find some secrets while I'm inside of them and use it as blackmail later."

"Alright. Spying begins..." Temari waited until one of the boys got out of the car. "NOW!"

Ino made her hand signs then pointed her box shaped fingers to the boy with blonde spikey hair and scratch marks on his face. He was wearing a black and orange jacket that was open, revealing a black t-shirt with a picture of a frog holding up a peace sign. His pants were matching his jacket. He wore orange and white nike high tops and had his head band worn across his forehead. Once she was inside the boy, she smirked to herself. _Mind switch success._

"Oi dickless, You okay?" Said a voice behind her. She turned and saw a pale boy with black straight hair. He was wearing a black shirt that stopped above his stomach. His right sleeve reached his wrist and his left sleeve stopped between his shoulder and elbow. He also wore black capri shorts that reached between his calfs. His headband was worn across his forhead. There was a smaller version of Sakuras katana strapped across his back. In his had, there was a bag of scrolls and paint. _My oh my. _Ino gawked.

"Sai, stop calling Naruto dickless." said a voice behind her. Ino-as-Naruto turned again and saw a boy wearing white sweats and a beige longsleeve. His brown hair reaching in the middle of his back. He wore his headband similarly to Narutos and Sais. His eyes were the same lavender eyes as Hinatas. He also wore black vans.

"Come on Neji! Don't be such a buzzkill. I want to see them fight again." a boy with red marks on his cheeks said as he stood next to Neji. The boy had brown short hair that was spiked up. He wore a leather jacket that was half zipped so you could see his fish net shirt underneath. His head band was tied around his forehead like the three previous boys. His pants was similar to Sais and he wore black jordans sneakers. Next to him, a white gigantic dog barked.

"No fighting. It's too troublesome." a voice slurred next to her. She looked and saw a boy with his hair tied up into a high ponytail and studded earings. He wore a black longsleeve with an open flask vest over it. He had his head band attatched between his elbow and shoulder on his left arm. His hands were in the pockets of his pants that looked like Kibas and Sais. He wore a pair of black and white nike high tops.

"I agree with Shikamaru." Neji said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine no fighting. Can we get to class now?" Ino-as-Naruto asked impatiently. The sooner she has enough information, the sooner she can be with the girls.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto then shook his head. The boys turned around then walked to their class.

"Naruto. What do you think of the blue haired chick in Trouble 5?" Kiba asked.

Ino-as-Naruto just shrugged and continued walking.

"The blonde one is pretty hot." Kiba continued.

"Which blonde?" Ino-as-Naruto asked curiously. _Bastard better be talking about me._

"The one that ties her hair up into 4 pony-tails. Damn, she's smoken."

On the right of Ino, she could here a soft growling. She turned and saw Shikamaru glaring at Kiba. _Wooah. Looks like I found an admirer for Temari. _Ino smirked. _Let's see if I can get a rise out of him..._

"Oh yeah. She's pretty damn sexy." Ino-as-Naruto said as she could feel Shikamaru now glaring at her. She ignored it and continued. "I wonder if she can kiss good..."

Sai sniggered. "Why don't you try and find out?" He said as he pointed to Temari who was sitting down by the lockers along with the rest of Trouble 5.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?" Shikamaru snapped.

"Woah bro. Why so snappy?" Kiba smirked.

"He's snappy cause he's got a crush on Temari." Ino-as-Naruto laughed.

"How do you know her name?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Naruto suspiciously.

_Shit. Gotta think of something fast... _"Because I heard Karin shouting her name while I was walking by the girls restroom a few days ago. The Temari chick ran outside and was laughing like crazy as Karin tried to throw a hair brush at her."

Shikamaru nodded then looked forward. _Phew close call..._

"Aye Sai. You like that other blonde chick right?" Kiba said as he nudged Sai with his elbow. That caught Inos ears. _HAHAHAHAA! Pretty boy's got a crush on me!_

Sai blushed in response then looked away. "What about you Kiba? You seem to find that blue haired girl attractive."

Kiba looked away and scoffed. "I don't like her..."

"I see the way that you look at my cousin when she walks through the hallways Kiba. Don't deny it." Neji said calmly.

"What? I don't look at her when she walks through the hallways!" He exclaimed.

Neji smirked. "Whatever."

Kiba turned red. "How about you?! I caught you staring at that brunette a few days ago!"

"Hn." was all that Neji said.

"And then there's Naruto with his crush for that girl with the pink hair." Kiba said as he winked at Naruto. Naruto just looked away.

_Hehehe. Looks like I got some information. Time to return. This sure is gonna make one hell of a gossip! _Ino thought to herself evilly.

"I uh, need to go to the restroom. I'll meet you guys at homeroom." Ino-as-Naruto said. The boys just nodded and continued walking while Naruto made his way to the restroom. What Ino forgot was that she was still inside a boys body as she walked into the ladys restroom.

A shriek was heard from the ladys restroom and Naruto quickly walked out while dodging a flying toilet paper roll.

"Sorry! I forgot that I was still boy!" Ino-as-Naruto yelled as she made her way to the mens restroom. When she was inside, put her hands together and was immedietly back into her own body. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura leaning over her.

"So what did you find out?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Ino squealed. "The boys have feelings for us!"

The girls all looked at each other then back to Ino.

"Are you for real?" Tenten asked.

"Of course!"

"What do you think Temari?" Hinata turned to the sandy blonde.

Temari smiled evilly. The girls liked that smile. Whenever she had that smile, she always had a plan in her head. "We're going to have a talk with the boys."

"Awwe, so we're just gonna go head on without pulling any pranks?" Tenten whined.

"Hai. But don't worry. I've got a feeling that our little encounter with them will be a fun one." Temari smirked.

The girls looked at her curiously then slowly nodded. They all then stood up and walked down the hall side by side to their homeroom. Trouble 5 saw The Shinobi Shadows along the way but ignored them when Temari said "Not now." Confused but obediant, they continued to walk down the halls without another word.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are gonna love chapter 2. I know I did (;**

**more reviews = faster chapter uploads.**

**- Fangasm**


	3. Chapter 2: Vs

Trouble 5

Chapter 2: Trouble 5 vs. The Shinobi Shadows

_RIIING! _The bell rang signaling everyone to get to their first periods of the day.

"Get outta here brats!" Anko yelled to everyone in the classroom as she gestured to the door.

"Later skanko!" Trouble 5 said together as they stood up from their seat and slowly made their way to the door. Anko rolled her eyes at the girls who were purposefully taking their time.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Anko yelled as she threw chalks to each of the girls heads. The girls laughed and ran out the door.

Anko was the only teacher that the group of the girls liked. Ever since they pulled a prank on her a few months ago, Anko had pulled them out of their most hated class for 'detention.' Truth be told, it didn't feel like detention for the girls. They had talked about the pranks that they had done and Anko praised them for their genius pranks. She had said that she was like them when she was younger and she admired the young ladies boldness and attitude. They've been close ever since.

"Gotta love Anko huh girls?" Hinata giggled. The girls nodded their agreement.

"Who do we have for first period?" Tenten asked.

"Kakashi-sensei." Ino replied.

Sakura groaned. "_Please_ tell me that he's not teaching biology. I don't want him to stop talking every few seconds to look at the dolls va-jay-jay."

"Don't worry Sakura. He's teaching english." Hinata assured the pinkette.

"Oh Kami that's even worse! I bet that he's gonna make us read his porn books for homework." Sakura said as she shuddered.

Trouble 5 laughed at Sakura and walked into Kakashis class and took the seats in the front row. Kakashi wasn't there so they decided to start plotting for the prank of the day. 5 minutes later, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front of the class. Once the smoke cleared out, Kakashi laughed nervously in front of his class while scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I was busy helping an old lady cross the street."

Sakura scoffed. "Bullshit Kakashi. We know that you were busy in the bathroom with that Icha Icha Pradise book of yours."

The class laughed and Kakashi cleared his throat. "You know Sakura, that's no way to talk to your teacher. I'm going to have to double your homework as your punishment."

"You-"

"Triple your homework."

"Kakash-"

"Quadruple your homework. Keep that up and I'm going to continue raising the amount."

Sakura groaned. "AHHH Fuck me." She shouted as she hit her head against the table.

"Now now Sakura, you know that's illegal." Kakashi chuckled. The class howled with laughter.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Sakura fumed as she stood out of her seat and walked to the open window. "You comming ladies?" She asked her group.

Temari snickered. "You sure you wouldn't rather fuck Kakashi?"

"Oh shut the hell up Temari." Sakura said as her cheeks turned into crimson red. She jumped out of the window and landed gracefully onto the floor. She then waited patiently for the rest of the girls to come down.

Temari laughed. "Later peasants!" she shouted to the class as she jumped out of the window.

"Till we meet again fools!" Tenten shouted after her.

Hinata stuck her tongue to the class then laughed as she jumped out of the window.

Ino stood by the window and winked to the class before jumping out after the rest of the group. Some boys fainted and some girls just rolled their eyes.

Kakashi sighed and walked to the window. "Detention tomorrow!" He yelled at the girls who were running to the direction of the back field of the school. He heard of chorus of "Whatever" from Trouble 5 and he walked back to the front of the class. _What am I going to do with them?_ Kakashi thought to himself as he scratched his head.

* * *

"Why'd you have to run out Sakura?" Ino complained.

"Yeah! It was getting so entertaining!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Don't forget the fact that things were really heating up in there." Temari added.

Hinata pinched Sakuras red cheek. "You and Kakashi would be pretty hot together you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes before slapping Hinatas hand away from her face. "Never gonna happen."

Ino giggled. "She's right. Narutos already got dibs on her."

"Speaking of Naruto." Tenten stopped walking and pointed to the five boys sitting on the bleachers. "We're not alone you guys."

The rest of the girls stopped walking and saw The Shinobi Shadows ahead of them. The 5 boys were completley oblivious of the new arrivals.

"Should we go 'head on' now Temari?" Hinata asked.

"Hai. Ino, who do the boys like?" Temari turned to Ino.

"Naruto likes Sakura, Neji likes Tenten, Sai likes me" Ino giggled. "Kiba likes Hinata, and Shikamaru likes you."

The girls all knew who the boys were except Temari. "Wait. Which one's Shikamaru?"

"The boy with the really high ponytail." Ino pointed to the boy with the open flask vest. The boy was standing with his hands in his pockets looking at the sky.

"He looks pretty decent... I'm rating 9." Temari said as she examined him.

"Mines is 100000000000000000!" Ino squealed.

"10 for me." Tenten said as she stared at Neji.

"9 for me." Sakura said. "If he isn't a pervert, I'll boost it up to 10."

"How about you Hinata?" Tenten turned to the Hyuuga. "Huh? Hinata? Why is your face so red?"

Hinata mumbled something then fainted.

"Well fuck. We can't face them now. Hinatas unconcious!" Ino stomped her right foot on the floor.

Temari sighed then pulled something out of her pouch. "Here, let her sniff this and she'll wake up."

"What is it?" Tenten asked as she took the small bottle from Temari.

"Chilli powder. It was supposed to be for tomorrows prank but we can use it now."

Tenten opened the bottle and placed it under Hinatas nose. Hinata woke up and her eyes started tearing up.

"Oh shit! What the hell is that!?" Hinata shouted while covering her nose.

"Chilli powder." the girls said together in unison.

"Temari, why don't you ever use that for us when me and Ino's unconcious?" Sakura pouted.

"Because I actually like a moment of silence even if its just 10 minutes." Temari replied as she took the bottle back from Tenten and bounced it in her hand.

Ino and Sakura crossed their arms and stuck their tongues out to Temari. The sandy blonde ignored them and turned to Hinata.

"Do you think that you can talk to that Kiba kid face to face Hinata?"

"Hai..." Hinata replied softly.

"Okay." Temari said. "The rest of you girls will go to the boys that like you. It'll put them in their weak spot and we'll have the upper hand."

"And what happens if we DON'T have the upper hand?" Tenten asked.

"Don't back down. We can't show them that we're weak." Temari answered.

"'Nuff said. Let's do this thing!" Sakura and Ino shouted together.

Temari smiled to Hinata reassuringly then turned to the rest of the girls. "Alright, Leh'go bitches."

With that, Trouble 5 walked together side by side to the boys. Temari in the middle, Ino and Sakura by her side, and Hinata and Tenten in the end. The Shinobi Shadows stopped talking when they saw the 5 kunoichis approach them. They then stood side by side like the girls. Shikamaru in the middle, Sai and Naruto next to him, and Neji and Kiba in the end.

"I sense trouble." Sai mumbled to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "5 of them too."

"What do you think they're planning Shikamaru?" Kiba asked

Shikamaru shrugged. "I have no clue when it comes to women."

Neji nodded his head in agreement.

Once the girls were a few feet away from the boys, they stopped. Temari examined Shikamaru up and down again. _He looks like he just got out of bed._

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. _Why is she staring at me like that? tch, things are getting troublesome by the second... _No matter how uneasy he was feeling at the moment, he refused to show it. He cleared his throat and look at at her through his half lidded eyes.

"What do you want?"

Temari crossed her arms "We hear that you five have been trying to steal our thunder."

Shikamaru scoffed. "It wasn't like we were doing it on purpose."

"Really?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes you troublesome woman. Do you not trust me?"

Temari smirked and stepped closer. "I don't think I want to."

"What's it gonna take for you to believe me?" Shikamaru challenged as he took a step forward.

"I don't know. Prove it maybe?" Temari retorted as she took another step.

Shikamaru took another step closer. Temari lifted her head and stood straighter. Their noses were only a few centimeters away from each other.

"What if I don't want to?" he said in a low voice.

"Then that's when I'll know for sure that you're lying." Temari replied coldly. She stood on her toes and leaned foreward so that her mouth was near his ear. "And let me just warn you that I don't take lightly to liars." she hissed.

Shikamaru shuddered as the warm air from her mouth touched his ear and neck. _Woah..._

"Look woman, we're not doing it on purpose. We only do it cause it's entertaining. So we're sorry if what we're doing is bothering you." he slurred lazily.

"You don't really mean it do you."

"Eh, I tried." Shikamaru shrugged. "Now can you all please get away?"

Temari scowled. "Got a problem with girls?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do. They're troublesome and annoying." Shikamaru replied non-chalantly.

Temaris scowl deepend as she reached for her fan.

"Shit, you've done it now you asshole." Sakura said to Shikamaru.

"He was just being honest! That doesn't mean that he was being an asshole." Naruto defended.

Sakura scowled at him and took her katana out.

"Tell your friends to stop messing with us." Neji said to Tenten as he stared at Temari and Sakura.

"Hey, we wouldn't be messing with you guys if you weren't trying to steal our thunder." Tenten replied scowling as she unrolled a scroll.

Hinata turned her byakugan on and looked at Kiba.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah you didn't, but your friends did." Hinata nodded to Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji.

Beside Kiba, his gigantic white dog whined and looked up at it's master.

Kiba looked down at the dog and patted it's head. "Looks like we're gonna have to battle Akamaru..."

"You're not gonna fight me too right?" Sai asked Ino.

Ino shrugged. "Sorry hun, I gots to or they'll kill me."

Sai sighed and took out a brush dripping with ink and a blank scroll.

"Let the battle begin." Temari said through gritted teeth as she opened her fan to reveal the third star.

"Troublesome. But I can't lose to a woman." Shikamaru stated as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

Temari could feel her blood running wild through her veins as she swung her fan to him. Shikamaru dodged and threw the kunai to Temari. She closed her fan and used it as a shield. When she heard a clang, she opened her fan again and held it behind her back.

"Is that the best you can do?" she taunted. Shikamaru scowled and made his hand signs.

_"Shadow possession jutsu." _

His shadow twitched and it made it's way towards Temari. Temari saw the shadow and she jumped back until it stopped chasing her.

"Crap." He muttered as he released his jutsu.

"Looks like your shadows have a length limit." Temari panted. She jumped back and swung her fan towords Shikamaru.

_"Wind release: a thousand slices of pain!"_

Shikamaru jumped back and made his way to a tree where he hid, getting hit by the sharp edges from the wind along the way. _Damn it. If I knew that I was going to fight her today, I would've been more prepared. _Shikamaru made an "O" shape with his hands and closed his eyes. _If I try to get her with my shadows she'll just dodge and avoid it. And if I try to attack her with my weapons, she'll just blow it away or suck it with a tornado or hurricane like what she did with Tentens weapons... _Shikamaru contemplated a little while longer before finally coming up with a plan. He opened his eyes and made his way around the tree and back to where she was.

Temari leaned on her fan. "Taking naps between a battle isn't a good idea you know."

"I wasn't napping troublesome woman. But I'd choose that any day than to do this." He muttered. He reached into his pockets and took out two smoke bombs and threw it in front of her.

There was suddenly a huge puff of smoke that surrounded her. Temari squinted her eyes. Then she felt something slice through her shoulders. Then her stomach. Then her cheek. _He's attacking me from the outside and he's using the smoke so that I won't be able to see his attacks. Hn. Pretty smart for someone lazy... _Temari jumped into the air and landed outside the cloud of smoke. Before she could raise her fan to blow the smoke away, she suddenly turned stiff. _What the- Why can't I move my body!?_

"Shadow posession success." a voice behind her smirked.

Temari scowled. _How the hell did he get me?! _

"I know that you usually jump back before you use your fan. So, I used that prior knowledge to set the trap. Using the kunais and smoke bombs as a distraction, I ran behind you and I immedietly did the jutsu once you landed." Shikamaru answered her unasked question.

Temari bit her lip and tried to move her right hand. It moved stiffly and she reached for her kunai pocket.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows together. _She must be using all of her willpower if she's moving so soon... Wait. Why is she taking out her kunai? _Shikamarus eyes opened wide as Temari aimed the kunai to her right thigh. She stabbed it and blood splattered everywhere. Shikamaru stared dumbfounded at his shadow as it quickly made its way back to him.

Temari laughed weakily. "Well that was easy."

"You're crazy." he commented as he looked at her wounded thigh.

"No. I'm Temari." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Go on. Introduce yourself to me fool."

"I'm Shikamaru." he replied with a light chuckle. He grabbed a kunai and rolled a bomb onto it. He threw it to Temari and she jumped to the side.

_My chakras getting lower and my legs getting weaker because of the wound. The other girls look like they're getting weaker too. _Temari thought to herself as she looked at the other girls. _Looks like we have to use the jutsu. _She raised her fan and aimed it at the 5 boys. With one quick and hard swing, a gust of wind had blown all the boys away and into the trees. Temari landed on her left leg, careful not to apply too much pressure to her right, and ran to the other girls.

"We need to do it now." Sakura panted. She had a cut across her chest and had dirt on her left cheek. Her katana was glowing with blue chakra in her right hand.

"I agree. They're REALLY strong." Tenten added. She had a large cut on her arm and her scrolls and weapons were scatterd everywhere across the ground.

"Are you okay Temari?" Hinata asked in concern. Hinatas left leg had some blood on it and her jacket was dirty.

Temari nodded then looked at Ino. The blonde girl was panting heavily and was covered in black ink.

"Now?" Ino asked the group.

Temari looked at the other three girls and they all nodded.

When they saw the boys starting to stand back up, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and Ino made some hand signs before biting the skin of their thumbs. They placed the hand with the bleeding thumb to the ground and puffs of smoke appeared.

In front of Temari was a weasle. The weasle was wearing a Suna head band across his forehead, falling slightly to the left covering his left eye. He also wore a blue ninja vest with a picture of a fan on it. Between his paws, he held a sickle.

In front of Sakura was a white wolf. It wore a konoha head band around its neck and wore a robe, similar to the one Sakura was wearing.

In front of Ino was an orange cat a size smaller compared to Sakuras wolf. The orange cat wore its headband across its forehead and had a neckless with a konoha charm around its neck.

In front of Hinata was a brown eagle. It was the same height as Hinata and had its konoha head band tied around it's neck.

Tenten grabbed the gigantic scroll from her back and quickly unrolled it. Temari stood by Tenten and opened her fan. Sakura held her stance with her katana, as did Ino and Hinata with their kunai.

"Kamatari, when you use the sickle, don't make the cuts too deep." Temari told her weasle.

"You got it boss." Kamatari replied.

"Don't bite okay Mikazuki?" Sakura told the wolf.

"Aww. Fine..." Mikazuki complained. _And here I am, thinking that I could have something to sink my teeth into. _The wolf thought to herself sullenly.

"No scratching alright Kyoko?" Ino told the cat in front of her.

"Potassium(1)." Kyoko replied.

"What?"

"It means 'Kay'" the cat sighed. "Humans these days..." she mumbled to herself.

"Be careful okay Mai?" Hinata told the eagle.

"Hai Hinata-san." the eagle bowed her head.

"Everyone ready?" Temari asked.

"Hai." animal and ninja replied together.

With that, Tenten faced the giant scroll face down on the ground. She bit the skin of her thumb and guided her bloody thumb across the scroll. Suddenly, a 7 foot tall army of weapons hovered over the scroll. Tenten grabbed a kunai from her pouch and took her stance.

Temari leaped 5 feet back and swung her fan, putting all her chakra into the the giant tessen. A gigantic gust of wind appeared out of the fan and went straight to the levitating weapons causing all of it to fly forward. Kamatari and Mai flew with the wind and Mikazuki and Kyoko ran at blinding speed; Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Ino sprinting along with them.

_"Trouble 5 formation: Summoning, Weapon, Wind Technique!"_ The four girls shouted at the top of their lungs.

"We're fucked." Kiba gulped.

"Shikamaru! You're the genius! What the hell are we supposed to do!?" Naruto shouted as he shook the lazy ninja by his collar.

"We can't dodge it. It's impossible and even if Neji uses his byakugan to stop all the weapons, there's still the summonings and Trouble 5."

"Are you saying that we're just gonna stand here and do NOTHING?" Neji asked.

"Not really. Just try to dodge every weapon you can."

Naruto sighed. _Well this is going to be painful..._

The Shinobi Shadows moved nimbly as they dodged every weapon, but the blades of the wind was still able to give them all scratches. The wind slowly started to die down and there were no other weapons left to dodge. They each grabbed a kunai from their pouches and waited for the summonings and the girls.

In a flash, Mikazuki pounced on Naruto which caused him to fall to the ground, back to the ground. The white wolf growled at him from the his side. Before he could get up, there was suddenly a sharp blade pointing to his neck. He looked at his other side and saw Sakura with one hand on her hip and the other hand on the handle of the katana.

Naruto gulped. "Looks like you win Sakura-chan."

Sakura smirked and returned her katana back to her belt.

An eagle appeared by Akamaru and she flapped its wings, causing him to fly to Kiba. The two fell, back to the ground, and Akamaru layed on top of Kiba. Hinata then appeared by Kiba and threw the kunai at him. Kiba closed his eyes, expecting it to hit him but instead he heard a _thunk_. He opened his eyes and saw that the kunai had landed a few inches near his head.

"Good job Hinata." Kiba panted.

Hinata turned pink. "A-arigatou.."

Neji turned his byakugan on and saw a figure with a kunai in hand advancing towards him. He stopped the figure and saw that it was a shadow clone. Before he could turn his head, Tenten had already stood behind him and had placed the kunai in front of his neck.

Neji smirked. "Well done Tenten..."

Tenten smiled. _Wow, this is the first time that he's ever praised me..._

Sai put his kunai back into his pouch and took out his mini-katana. He looked left, right, and behind him but saw no one. He then heard a hiss and looked up. The orange cat landed on top of his head. Sai had expected the cat to start scratching his face but instead, it patted his head with it's paw. He lifted his chin a little and stared at the cat on his head.

"You're lucky Ino-san said no scratching boy." Kyoko said.

"Uhm, where IS Ino-san?" Sai asked that cat.

"In front of you. I suggest that you don't move your neck by the way." the orange cat said as she licked her paw.

Sai moved his eyes and saw that Ino was pointing the sharp end of her kunai on his neck.

"You did good Kyoko." Ino praised the cat.

"Hn." Kyoko replied as she jumped off of Sais head.

Shikamaru looked at Temari who was standing a couple of yards away from him. They were both panting heavily and before he could make a move, he was suddenly surrounded by wind. _She should be out of chakra by now! How could she still have enough to summon this?! _

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a weasle flying around in circles with the wind. Kamatari used his sickle and gave Shikamaru long cuts. Luckily, it wasn't too deep. After all the cutting and wind stopped, the weasle bounced off of Shikamaru's chest with its two back paws, causing him to fall back first to the ground. As Shikamaru tried to get back up, Temari suddenly appeared by his side and placed the butt of her closed fan to his chest and pushed it downward, causing him to lie back down.

"Nice way to summon the wind by running around him Kamatari." Temari said to the weasle.

_Ahh. That explains it... _Shikamaru thought to himself as he layed his head to the ground and stared at the clouds above him.

"Thank's boss." The weasle replied. "Do you still need us here?"

Temari thought for a moment. "Yeah. Just hang tight for a while. I still need to have a few words with the sexist bastard here" Temari nodded to Shikamaru.

Kamatari nodded his head then looked at Shikamaru and smirked. "Good luck kid."

Shikamaru sighed then felt the weight of the fan slowly come off his chest. He looked up at Temari who was leaning against the tessen.

"How's your leg?" Shikamaru asked as he returned his gaze back to the clouds.

"It's been better." she replied.

"For a girl, you can fight." he commented.

Temari raised her fan and wacked the top of his head with it. "Listen. Just back off and stop trying to steal our thunder. I don't really care much about these title shit but Ino does. She can get super annoying when she's upset and if she finds out that we lost our title to you assholes, she'll be more than upset. She's gonna start throwing a tantrum, complain 24/7, and be more of a bitch each and every day. So if that ever happens, I will personally go into you and your friends houses and kill you all slowly and painfully." she said icely.

"Sheesh woman. You're even scarier than my mother..." Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he rubbed the top of his head. "Fine, we'll back off. But that doesn't mean that we'll stop with the pranks."

"You don't have to." Temari smirked. "Since The Shinobi Shadows lost against Trouble 5, they have to walk into the principles office, go to the microphone and say 'Trouble 5 will always remain on top of The Shinobi Shadows.'"

"How troublesome... and all cause of a stupid title..."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Just promise me that you'll do it."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "You still believe in those things?"

"Of course I do. If any one was to ever swear an empty promise with me, they usually end up in a hospital." she replied nonchalantly. "So, you promise?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "I promise."

"Cross your heart Lazy."

He rolled his eyes and lazily made an "X" over his chest with his right hand. "There, happy?"

"Very." Temari replied as she strapped her fan against her back. She then walked back to where the girls and their summons were waiting, Kamitari walking along side with her. "Later. You might also want to get those cuts cleaned. Wouldn't want them to get infected." She chuckled.

"Hn." Shikamaru replied as he stood up and walked to the boys on the opposite side of the girls. _Troublesome woman..._

Temari examined the field as she walked back to her group. There were big holes on the ground made by Neji. There were also long and deep cracks on the ground. Temari had guessed that it was probably made by Sakura since she was the only one she knew that could make such cracks on the ground. Weapons, scrolls and ink were everywhere on the field. Some trees were sliced in half and there were some smoke rising from one of the craters on the ground.

"Looks like Tsunade was right when she said that all hell would break loose if we ever met them" Sakura said as she nodded to the boys and joined Temari, Mikazuki by her side.

Temari smirked. "She was wrong about the 'killing each other' part though."

"That's because we went easy on them." Tenten said as she joined along the conversation and walked beside them.

"Next time, we'll** definetly **show no mercy." Sakura said confidently.

"IF there's a next time." Temari snorted. "After the battle that took place, they won't even ask for a rematch. They'll just be like all the others that we've fought."

"It's a shame" Tenten said disappointedly. "I actually had fun fighting them."

"And that was the first time that we used the formation against someone too!" Sakura added.

When the three girls and the two summons joined Ino, Hinata and their summonings, they all walked to the bleachers and sat down.

"Let me see your leg Temari." Sakura said as she sat down next to her.

"That cut on your chest needs more attention than my leg." She replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes then kneeled down by Temaris right leg. She inhaled sharply between her teeth as she examined the wound.

"That's pretty deep... Did he do that to you?"

"No. I did it to myself."

"What the hell Temari!? Were you trying to kill yourself?!" Ino exclaimed.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I had no choice. I was trapped by his shaddow."

"What made you think that stabbing yourself would help you escape?" Hinata asked her.

"I read it online a few days ago."

"Why were you even looking that up online anyway?" Sakura asked as she put her glowing green hand on Temaris thigh.

"Technically, I didn't look it up. I saw an ad that said 'How to free yourself from any posession techniques.' I just clicked on it cause I wanted to find out."

Tenten sniggered. "Looks like curiousity killed the cat."

Kyoko stopped licking her paw and hissed at Tenten.

"Bad choice of words Tenten." Ino giggled as she stroked Kyokos fur.

"Are you done yet Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Hai. Just don't run with it or it'll reopen." Sakura advised as she sat down by Mikazuki and patted her head.

"Can we go home and change? The ink is starting to stain my clothes." Ino said as she stood up. Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Sakura nodded and they all walked to the parking lot side by side.

* * *

**(1)Potassium: In the periodic table, it's labled as the letter "K". So if used, it means "K". Like what Kyoko said :3**

**A/N: The jutsus here except for Shikamarus "Shadow Posession Jutsu", is all mine. I kinda made up the jutsus since I couldn't remember the normal jutsus that they use d: But the jutsus in the prologue belong Kishimoto. The only jutsu in the Prologue that's mine is "Wind release: Sucking tornado." **

**The KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura) moment was just temporary but if you really liked it and want me to have more of it in this story, let me know (: **

**Also, tell me what you think for the pairings. I'm still debating if it should have NaruSaku or NaruHina... Which one do you guys think would be perfect for this story? d;**

**Review!**

**- Fangasm**


End file.
